mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
MST3K 622 - Angels Revenge
The Movie Synopsis It's the ladies to the rescue in the low-budget actioner. Wearing form-fitting fatigues, the female stars play a team of highly trained avengers. Their mission: To wipe every drug dealer off the face of the earth. To accomplish this, they drive around in a custom-built van, decked out with the latest in high-tech weaponry. You've never heard of any of the leading ladies in Angels Revenge, but the supporting cast is overloaded with such pop-culture celebs as Jack Palance, Peter Lawford, Jim Backus, Neville Brand, Pat Buttram, Alan Hale Jr., and Arthur Godfrey.http://movies2.nytimes.com/gst/movies/movie.html?v_id=2376 Information The Episode Host Segments Prologue: Crow proclaims that he has amnesia, yet evidence and his near perfect recall seems to indicate to the contary. Segment One: The Mads are dressed as their favorite 70's relief pitchers in an effort to boost ratings, but their plan to lace the food of the SOL crew to change them into the cast of the TV show Renegade (staring Lorenzo Lamas) has more legs. Initally skeptical, Mike and the Bots are indeed transformed, but the effect and the ratings spike last only a short while. Segment Two: In the spirit of the 70's, Crow's next movie script is for Chocolate Jones and the Temple of Funk, a blacksploitation film. Even ignoring the fact it's just a reworked version of his earlier script Earth vs Soup with jivey character names, the others are relucant to take part. Segment Three: Mike imitates the Fonz from Happy Days. The penalty is death by cannon. Segment Four: The SOL begins to shake as Aaron Spelling’s house floats past, everybody staying quiet to avoid drawing it's terrible vengence. Closing (Segment Five): Tom has developed the Shame-O-Meter, which has more than enough test subjects in the film, but the Mads dressed up as Bobby Riggs and Billy-Jean King outdoes them all. Stinger: Shine-shine, Shine you love... Obscure References *''"Oh no, this is gonna have Johnny Wad in it!"'' Johnny "Wad" Holmes was a porn star during the 1970s and '80s. *''"Dear Ranger Rick Forum, I'm a forest ranger in a small Midwestern town..."'' A reference to both the children's nature magazine Ranger Rick and to Penthouse Forum, a spinoff of Penthouse magazine whose readers write in with stories of outrageous sexual encounters that are supposedly drawn from personal experience. *''"James at 15...miles per hour!"'' James at 15 was a short-lived TV series from the late 1970s. *''"The mean streets of Ojai!"'' Ojai is a city in Ventura County, California. *''"This isn't Flip Wilson!" "Yes it is! It's that Geraldine character!"'' Comedian Flip Wilson had a popular TV show during the early 1970s, and its most famous character was Geraldine, a role Wilson played in drag. *''"Fox Force Five!"'' In Pulp Fiction, Uma Thurman's character is said to have appeared in a TV pilot called "Fox Force Five". *''"It's Dworkinfest '78!"'' Andrea Dworkin was a radical feminist writer whose critics frequently accused her of demonizing the entire male gender and claiming that all heterosexual intercourse was tantamount to rape. *''"These two make you long for the quiet dignity of the Hudson Brothers."'' The Hudson Brothers were a musical trio who had their own comedy/variety TV show during the 1970s. *''"My Charlie Daniels T-shirt is in there!"'' Country singer Charlie Daniels is best known for his 1976 hit "The Devil Went Down to Georgia". *''"I'm gonna put on the suit the aliens gave me!"'' A reference to the 1980s TV series The Greatest American Hero, starring William Katt as a bumbling superhero who derived his powers from a costume given to him by extraterrestrials. *''"Without our tradition, our lives would be like a drug dealer on the roof!"'' Paraphrased from "Tradition", the opening song of the Broadway musical Fiddler on the Roof. *''"Greg Louganis goes motorcycling."'' American diver Greg Louganis won multiple gold medals at the 1984 and 1988 Summer Olympics. *''"The comode that fell from grace with the sea"'' A reference to the Japanese novel The Sailor Who Fell from Grace with the Sea by Yukio Mishima. Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Season 6